superstructfandomcom-20200213-history
Whole Superstructure Catalog
Introduction "We are as gods and might as well get good at it. So far remotely done power and glory -- as via government, big business, formal education, church -- have succeeded to the point where gross defects obscure actual gains. In response to this dilemma and to these gains, a realm of intimate, personal power is developing -- the power of individuals to conduct their own education, find their own inspiration, shape their own environment, and share the adventure with whoever is interested. Tools that aid this process are sought and promoted by The Whole Earth Catalog." -- Stewart Brand, The Whole Earth Catalog, 1968 This page is dedicated to organizing superstructures as if they were appearing in The Millenium Whole Earth Catalog Whole Systems This category includes superstructures that pertain to: Ancient Understandings, The Cosmos, The Universe, The Earth From Above, Biosphere, Climate, Weather, Maps, GIS, GPS, Natural History, Physics, Mathematics, Chemistry, Chaos and Complexity, Computation, Anthropology, Mythology, Economics, History, Thinking Tools, Spirituality, Classics The Common Purpose Engine - Large-scale problems do not require large-scale solutions. They require small-scale solutions within a large-scale framework. Open Source Scientists - Paid for thinking, not for thoughts Biodiversity This category includes superstructures that pertain to: Evolution, Genetics, Species, Biomes Sustainability This category includes superstructures that pertain to: Ethics, Population Management, Regenerative Economics, Hunger, Cultural Survival, Biological Conservation, Restoration, Indigenous Peoples, Agriculture, Permaculture, Plant Knowledge, Biotechnology, Ecoactivism, Waste The Unplugged - We Stand Together On Our Own Two Feets Community This category includes superstructures that pertain to: Community Spirit, Consensus, Eliminating Racism, Immigration, Community Gardening, Salons and Study Circles, Local Politics, Urban Planning, Disaster, Economic Cooperation, Privacy, Housing, Homelessness, Green Cities The Rooftop Cultivation Association: Feeding ourselves, one apartment block at a time. Livefeed - The omnivore’s dilemma. Solved. Gypsy Farms - Plant where you stand Quarantine-Literally - There is a bold, out of the way, stupid and pointless way to fix things, and a simple way. Which will work? http://superstructgame.org/SuperstructView/24 - Life Network Centers] - alternate locations, permanent connections Household This category includes superstructures that pertain to: Finding A Home, Architecture, Home-Energy Efficiency, Building, Renovation, Materials, Hardware, Tools, Yard, Safe and Secure, Water Supply and Wastewater Management, Green Consumerism, Gardening, Landscaping, Pest Management Health This category includes superstructures that pertain to: First Aid, Self-Help, Mind-Body Help, Self-Care, Nutrition, Disability, Medicine, Alternative Medicine, Hospice MedEx - Live Well On The Move Public Health Information - Peace of mind through education and awareness Family This category includes superstructures that pertain to: Parenting, Spirituality, Storytelling, Adolescence, Media Literacy Wildstyle Heraldry - The family that sprays together, stays together. Technology This category includes superstructures that pertain to: Philosophy of Technology, Appropriate Technology, Technology and Culture, Technology and Society, Design, Nanotechnology, AI, Virtual Reality, Garage Robotics, Street Tech ad hoc connectivity - If no network can be trusted, then every network can be trusted. Communications This category includes superstructures that pertain to: Language, Writing, Poetry, Publsihing, Comics, Media, Music, Audio, Video, TV, Radio, Reporting, Virtual Communities, Visual Communication, Graphics, Performance, The Internet Palisade - Retrofitting a news ecology under siege Positive Influence - Don't just "help" us. HEAR us. Slow News Networks - Do it local, do it right. Political Tools This category includes superstructures that pertain to: Grassroots Organizing, Electoral Politics, Democracy, Electronic Democracy, Campaigns, The Political Spectrum, Law, Rights, Resistance, Crossing Borders The Refugee State: Support the Democratic Central African Republic (DCAR) Abroad! - In DCAR, refugees have found their freedom. They need our help to keep it. New World Order - We Are The Future Of Society, We are A Reformed Goverment Of The People, By The People, For The People United States ReDS Central Command - Early Detection. Rapid Response. Livelihood This category includes superstructures that pertain to: Money, Simple Living, Jobs, Working, Investing and Credit, Small Business, Managing and Marketing, Understanding Corporations, Corporate Change, Industrial Ecology Nomadic Techno Employment Co-operative - Coniunctis Viribus, "With Connected Strength" The Screaming 3D Bootstrappers (S3DBers) - Immersively connecting remote problem solvers with people facing local problems. Nomadics This category includes superstructures that pertain to: Travel, Supplies, Road Life, Automobiles, Bicycles, Boats, Outdoor Survival Skills, Outdoor Activities and Sports, Flying, Climbing ped.alic.ious - Bicycles solve problems. Learning This category includes superstructures that pertain to: Education, Homeschooling, Toys, Games, Play, Conscienceness, Meditation, Dreamwork, Death Gamedemic! - Play more, stay home, stay healthy.